1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support device for stringed musical instruments.
2. Prior Art
The prior art devices are for the most part, free-standing and are adapted to support the instrument in a vertical position without means of attachment thereto.
An example of one such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,673,205 which issued to August Romao. His stand consists of three legs arranged as a tripod. A vertical member extends upwardly from the junction of the legs. A pair of pins project forwardly from two of the legs in the same plane as the vertical member. The musical instrument rests on the pins and against the vertical member. No means for attaching the instrument to the stand are shown.